


All I want

by Sleepyfaceandsnark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Holiday, Holidays, Howling Commandos - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/Sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: Every year Steve is asked what's one impossible gift he'd want for Christmas if he could have any. And every year he's never truthful. Will he ever get what he truly wants or will he be stuck with socks as gifts forever?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poppingpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppingpenguin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my friend Sara!! Hope I did this prompt okay you know I'm so bad at doing fluff.

_"Make my wish come true..."_

* * *

“Oh come on Steve. What’s one thing you could ask for? Anything in the world?” Jim asks the blonde. 

Steve shrugs. 

“There’s not one thing you look at and think ‘ maybe someday’ or damn even something totally impossible you always wanted?” Gabe asks.

“I mean… I don’t know.” Steve says. 

“He wants a boyyyfrieeeennd.” Peggy draws out. 

Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “No…”

“Girlfriend?” Peggy asks, almost curiously as the rest of the guys look at each other in confusion. 

Steve laughs lightly. “No.” 

“Oh come on every year we ask this and every year you say-” Peggy clears her throat and starts batting her eyelashes. “All I want is someone to loveee”. She puts on her best american accent while also trying to sound like a little kid. 

“Not true,” Steve blushes. “And I don’t sound like that.” 

They all laugh. “Come on, Steve. Something. Anything in the world!” Falsworth says. 

Steve sighs. “Fine.” He squints his eyes, thinking. “A record player.” He decides on. 

“A record player?” Peggy asks.

“You can buy those a dime a-” Dum Dum starts. 

“Not this one. I see it in the window everytime I pass the little music shop on my way into work. Dark chestnut wood almost red in color, a gold horn with intricate drawings carved in, silver buttons hand carved, I’m told it’s the best sound you could get, enough to fill a music hall.” Steve describes. 

They all stare at him in confusion. He’s never talked about liking something so much, in such detail. No one notices the brunette by the table next to him, his deep blue eyes watching them curiously. No one except Steve. He watches as the man gets up, his eyes following him. Steve’s mind drifts away from the group still probably trying to make sense of Steve’s sudden desire for a record player. The brunette’s eyes finally catch Steve’s staring at him and he gives Steve a soft smile. And as cliche as it is Steve finally knows what it means when someone says they "just melted" when the see someone because he really did melt in that moment. 

“Wait!” Dum Dum yells, breaking Steve out of his silent communication with the Stranger across the room. 

“Hm?” Steve turns back. 

“He’s joking!” Dum Dum exclaims. 

Steve tries to stay serious. No no he _really wanted_ some record player he could get at any store. Really. But he can’t help himself and despite squeezing his lips shut to stop it from happening, his faces cracks into a grin. 

“I can’t believe you,” Peggy says, laughing with him as she playfully pushes his arm. 

“One day we’ll get something out of you,” Gabe laughs. 

“I don’t know he’s stronger than he looks” Jim says.

Steve grins, knowing they never will, and looks up to try to find the beautiful stranger again but he’s gone. 

  
  
  
  


A year later another Christmas season. That stranger Steve saw now a small place in their friend group, turns out he works at Dum Dum's job, lives a block from Steve, and their moms are best friends. He found out from her his name was James but he likes being called Bucky.

Bucky comes into the cafe. Steve's head perks up when hearing the bell and Steve's eyes follow Bucky to the counter as he orders his drink. Steve shakes his head from having any other thoughts come forth. Hes hung out with Bucky often,but not as often as he'd like. He was sure Bucky had a girl somewhere, he was always asking for ideas on sentimental gifts. He was never was there when Bucky bought them though. 

Bucky makes his way to the table and the question comes up. Steve answers with whatever car he saw on the lot that morning and they all laugh except for Bucky, who thinks for a moment and then smiles. He's not in deep in the friend group, still being fairly new to all of them but they almost concluded a whole year of awkward firsts.

So another holiday season goes by, another year of Steve not giving an honest answer and being gifted with socks, cologne, and aftershave. Bucky almost doesn't come to the Christmas party, he was barely able to make rent and therefore didn't have enough for presents. They all assure him its fine and his presence was what they cared about. He apologizes, regardless, when he comes empty handed besides a plate of homemade cookies.

"Made them myself," Bucky says as he hands the plate over to Peggy. "So if they're bad-"

"Three strikes you're out," Dum Dum jokes.

Steve shakes his head about to assure Bucky he's joking when he sees a knowing grin slip across Bucky's lips. Dum Dum claps him on the back and pushes him further inside. "Come on in. You're letting the heat out."

After picking on food, including Bucky's surprisingly delicious cookies, they all sit down to open gifts. Bucky watches them perfectly content until Peggy puts a package gently on his lap.

His eyes go wide "Oh no no no," he says pushing the package away.

"Oh yes." Peggy says putting it back on his lap.

"No I can't," He says.

"You can," She says back.

"You can," Gabe says as well. "And while you're at it, hold this for me too." He says as he pulls a present from behind him and stacks it on top of Peggy's gift.

"Oh this one too," Jim says, following suit.

"And this one," Falsworth says doing the same as the other men.

"Cannot forget mine," Jacques says placing his on top of Bucky as well.

"You know I had to too," Dum Dum says as he places his on Buck and gives him a playful hair ruffle.

Steve gets up from his spot on the floor and sits down next to Bucky, handing him his gift. "Merry Christmas, pal." Bucky smiles at him softly, then looks at everyone else. "I told you guys not to get me anything."

"Nonsense." Falsworth says.

"I got this new job the start of the year. Pays more. I'll make it up to you guys," Bucky promises.

They all yell "nonsense" but that he does.

A little bit after Valentines Day he treats them all, careful not to cut it too close to the "romance" holiday. Steve will admit despite it's distance from the 14th he's a little jealous seeing them all get presents on a February day and not just him.

A month later those feelings get stronger.

And stronger.

And stronger.

Around June, father's day to be exact, Steve and Bucky are hanging out together without the rest. They're the only 2 without fathers, passed or estranged. They're at a park, one of Steve's favorites actually and Steve feels he can't hold it in anymore. He knows Bucky is eyeing him strangely, probably at how nervous Steve looks.

"Is everything oka-"

"I love you!" Steve blurts out. "I mean I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU." _OH GOD._ "I mean I uh..I like you?" Definitely not the order that's supposed to go in. Steve's face grimaces in awkward pain. 

Bucky looks at him in shock, then confusion. He looks away and Steve thinks O _h shit. See I blew it._ He tries to hide his smile and starts chuckling lightly. "I've never heard such a steep decline in declaration of love so quickly." Bucky says.

"Uh.. I..." Steve sighs and looks down embarrassed. _Stupid stupid stupid._ He shakes his head.

"Hey," Bucky says softly. "I _like_ you too!"

Steve looks up. "Wait...really?"

"Yes really," Bucky laughs again. "You never noticed?"

Steve looks at him curiously. "Noticed what?"

"Hm I must be better at hiding it then I thought," Bucky says to himself.

"I guess I was too caught up myself." Steve laughs. "You really do?"

"Yeah why'd you think I'd always ask you for advice on 'romantic gestures'?" Bucky tries to hide another laugh threatening to escape.

"I don't know." Steve thinks. "Guess I figured you had a girl somewhere."

Bucky starts laughing again and Steve smiles along with him.

"Wait," Steve stops and looks around. Guess it isn't just coincidence a day they get alone together they happen to be in the very spot that Steve suggested-.

"About March this year I asked you," Bucky interrupts Steve brain going from point A to point B. "What would be a nice peaceful spot to take someone-"

"-Someone out on a picnic when it's warm enough, " Steve finishes.

Bucky smiles.

"Hey look if nothing I have taste," Steve says, ears red from embarrassment.

Bucky puts his hand on Steve's neck and it makes the nerves go away, shockingly to Steve.

"I'd say so," Bucky grins, teasing.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Steve laughs. "Just kiss me already."

And Bucky does.

Months go by, kissing becomes their favorite activity. Kissing, and talking, cuddling and ...well...

They tried to hide it from the group at first but they failed a month in. They don't go far without each other and almost got a relationship name, almost, till Bucky put a stop to it.

So Christmas comes to them once again and the fateful question is asked again.

"Pocket watch." Steve says after contemplating for a few minutes.

"Pocket watch?" Jim asks, curious this time.

"Yeah my dad had this beautiful gold pocket watch. He treasured it till his last day. Not really sure what happened to it though." Steve says.

"Pocketwatch huh?" Gabe looks at Jim, who looks at Dum Dum, who looks at Folsworth. Bucky stays staring at Steve brows furrowed. 

"Yeah it was a gold one with his initials carved on the front in cursive." Steve states. 

They all look back at him serious, contemplating how they can all come together to get this watch. Steve tries to keep it cool and hears the chair scoot by him. He looks beside him to see Bucky getting up hurriedly.

"I uhh I gotta go," Bucky says. 

"Huh? Where're you going?" 

"I forgot I um told my mom I'd pick something up from the store for her." He says. "See you tomorrow?" He asks as he kisses Steve quickly on the cheek, not waiting for an answer before he runs out the door. Steve barely registers the kiss before Bucky is out the door.

"So really? A pocket watch? Did we finally get something out of you?" Gabe says. 

"Hmm?" Steve turns to him shaking his mind from Bucky's sudden departure. "Oh..." Steve laughs remembering what the previous topic was. "No, no I don't care. I mean I guess one would be useful but I'm not _yearning_ for one." 

Dum Dum throws his had down on the table. "Dammit I swear we finally got it out of him." They all laugh at his reaction and Steve blushes a bit. 

"Feel bad for old Bucky," Jim says. "Got to be impossible to get you things." 

"I'm sure he manages," Dum Dum winks at Steve. Steve just shakes his head and blushes some more.

"This will actually be the first holiday," Steve realizes. "As a couple I mean." 

"Oooohh," Dum Dum says and looks at the others who 'Oooh' as well. 

"What?" Steve asks innocently. 

"I'm guessing that's where old Jimmy B ran off to so quickly," Dum Dum grins, knowing Bucky would smack him for using that nickname or maybe just playfully shove, the kid _was_ a gentle one. 

Steve's eyes go wide. "No."

"Oh he definitely did," Peggy tries to cover her mouth from laughing at Steve ..and, well, Bucky's expense. 

"No he wouldn't," Steve says mostly to himself.

"He would," Peggy says again. 

Falsworth awkwardly gets up from the table, clearing his throat. "Well I'd love to continue this gift buying debate but I must be on my way to get Jacques from the airport." He tips his hat and bids them adieu. 

They wave a goodbye to Falsworth and move back the discussion. 

"Do you really think Bucky....?" Steve trails off. 

Peggy shrugs.

"Guess you'll find out Christmas day." Gabe says. 

Steve sighs he really didn't want Bucky spending that sort of money. Surely he wouldn't waste it on a Christmas wish that wasn't even his true one. 

December 24th quickly approaches and Steve tries but he couldn't buy anything to make up for the possibility of Bucky purchasing that pocket watch. Though he'll also admit he wasn't stingy on getting Bucky things, I mean he even got a stocking for him and pajamas to sleep in tonight. The evening will be the friend Christmas while tomorrow, Christmas day, they'll get together with their mothers...that is if Bucky doesn't break up with him for being a shit boyfriend and making him buy an expensive gift for no reason. 

They all come to Steve's place that evening, putting their presents by Steve's tree. Bucky is last bringing his famous cookies along with a bag of gifts. 

"Sorry I'm late," he says to Steve with a kiss on his cheek. "Put in a few extra hours before my week off." 

Steve smiles. He was so worried about the gift he forgot about their week off together. He kisses Bucky back and moves behind him to wrap his arms around him. 

The rest of the gang all crowd around Bucky, or rather his cookies, before he's even able to place the platter down on the table while Steve walks behind him, not letting go. 

They all gather together, they laugh, they sing, they eat. A few hours and a few eggnogs later "Presents!" is yelled loudly from someone and soon they're all chanting "Presents! Presents!" until everyone is sitting around Steve's tree. They take turns giving each other their gifts until it comes down to Steve and Bucky. Steve says he had somethings for tomorrow but Bucky can open one specifically for tonight. 

Bucky opens the pajamas and smiles warmly at Steve. "I love them," He says and laughs when Steve says he has ones to match. 

"You two are so cute it's making me sick," Dum Dum jokes. 

"I think it's all of Bucky's cookies you ate," Jim says to him and they all howl with laughter. 

"Okay now Bucky's turn!" Peggy claps. 

Bucky's face suddenly goes red. "Uh no you don't have to..." 

But they all start chanting his name as if he's about to score in some sort of game. 

"We dont have to," Steve whispers. 

"No no it's okay it's just," Bucky goes around the tree to pick out Steve's gift. "Small..." He hands the present to Steve, a small square. 

Steve heart starts skipping, hows he going to explain it to Bucky that he never wanted the thing and he shouldn't have wasted his money on him...maybe he'll just never tell him. He smiles though as his hand slowly tears open the package. It uncovers a white box, exactly big enough to fit a pocket watch. He sighs his fingers gripping the sides and he doesn't even notice Bucky pull something else beside him. He slowly takes the top off the box and the words escape his mouth before he can stop it. 

"A key?" He looks up but Bucky is bent over the ground. 

"It umm goes to this," he says lifting up a beautiful handcrafted wooden box. "I..made it." Bucky says. He takes the key from the box as Steve watches and sure enough it fits the lock. "It's like a memory box. Movie tickets, pictures, things we collect together or uh..." Bucky shakes his head. "It's stupid," He closes the box. 

"No Bucky I..." 

"I could't get you the pocket watch, i definitely couldn't get you the car, and I couldn't even get the damn record player." Bucky trails on, looking at the box in his hand. 

"Record player?" 

"First time I overheard you, you wanted that record player. I just couldn't do any of it. All I could do was this stupid box that I barely finished at the shop before I got here..."

"Bucky, Bucky," Steve stops him. "2 things. I love this box. I love his gift. It's so thoughtful and kind and beautiful. I can't wait to fill it with you. And another thing... I never wanted any of that stuff." 

Bucky looks at him confused. "But you..." 

"I wasn't serious about any of them. Truth is, the only thing I ever wanted, I got a few years ago." 

Bucky looks even more confused. "What's that?"

"All I ever wanted for Christmas was for someone to love. All I ever wanted for Christmas was you." Steve says.

Bucky squeezes his face to try to hide his big smile. He looks down as his eyes start to water. 

"Those years ago when I saw you in the cafe, I knew. Or rather I hoped." Steve admits. 

Bucky looks back up, a few tears had escaped his eyes and he beams up at Steve. His hands reach out to cup Steve's cheeks. "I love you, I'm in love with you, and I like you." He says. Steve laughs lightly and their heads move closer for a warm, beautiful kiss. 

Sniffling is heard behind them and they break apart to turn back to everyone again. Steve clears his throat. 

"You crying Dum Dum?" Bucky jokingly asks. 

"No!" Dum Dum yells back, quickly wiping his eye. "Just had a lot of eggnog is all and it's getting to me a bit." They all laugh as Jim gets back up and goes to the piano to start playing more songs. They sing for a bit more until the clock strikes Midnight and it's officially Christmas day. Jacques and Falsworth leave first, Gabe, Dum Dum, and Jim leave soon after. Peggy is last only because she's not walking distance and the cab took a bit to get to Steve. 

Steve walks her to the door and as she slips into her coat she says, "Guess we can stop asking you what your Christmas wish would be." She smiles warmly, looking behind Steve to Bucky who's cleaning up the plates. "Looks like you finally got it." 

Steve looks behind him, admiring Bucky. He turns back to Peggy and grins brightly. "Yeah. Looks like I did." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are well appreciated and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!


End file.
